As systems become more advanced, communication to and from downhole components is increasingly important in the downhole drilling and completions industry. Particularly with respect to so-called extended reach wells, which can reach depths of forty thousand feet or more, it is difficult if not impossible to communicate via traditional methods, e.g., control line signal transmission. Other scenarios may also make it undesirable, inefficient, or impossible to use these traditional techniques. In addition to communication, many downhole components, such as sleeves, valves, and other actuatable members, as well as sensors, must be powered in order to operate. Supplying batteries or other power sources and achieving sufficient robustness downhole is another challenge faced by downhole operators. Accordingly, the industry would well receive advances and alternatives for both communicating and generating power downhole.